


Favourite Constellation Of All

by Lyrahku



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, I needed some safe Shiro so I wrote this, M/M, happens before the start of the series, please let them be happy, season 7, toothrotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrahku/pseuds/Lyrahku
Summary: Before Shiro made his decision to take part in the Kerberos mission, his life with his significant other, Adam, was full of support and love.~~~~~~~~~~„I love you, Takashi…,“ Adam whispered, his eyes practically diving into Shiro‘s bare soul as they felt each other‘s comforting body warmth trapped beneath the blanket, noticing each other‘s familiar scent and simply taking in each and every detail about the other they already knew so very well.„I love you too, Adam. More than you could ever imagine.“With that, they kissed one more time, their lips expressing all the care and affection that went beyond the boundaries of words, [...]





	Favourite Constellation Of All

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys honestly, ever since I saw the spoilers, my soul has been restless. I need Shiro to be happy and I am convinced Adam can make this happen, so I found myself unable not to write a bit toothrotting fluff about them because, again, //they deserve to be happy!//
> 
> I hope you enjoy this and please feel free to drop by and leave a hug because I need one. *sobs*  
> Now, enjoy!

# Favourite Constellation Of All

„Orion, Ursa Major, Cassiopeia…“

Shiro‘s soft voice filled the quiet room, nothing to be heard apart from the names of star constellations mumbled in a thoughtful tune, as if repeating vocabulary, underlined by the sound of rain pouring against the window he was staring out of.  
On the other side of the glass, a merciless, untamed storm covered the night sky with heavy, devouring clouds, lingering on top of the Garrison building like an obsidian blanket and hiding the stars beyond a thick layer of sheer black.

„Aquila, Cygnus, Lyra…“

Roaring thunder interrupted the pilot‘s listing, followed by a gleaming strike of light brightening up the area outside, revealing how leaves of grass, bushes and even trees had to bend under the pressure of the raging wind.

„Don‘t forget Pisces..,“ another voice, just as gentle as his own, added.

Shiro‘s eyes widened in surprise as he turned around, now facing the room that was immersed in the weak light of a small bedside lamp. With the softest of gazes, Shiro looked towards the couch in the centre of their shared dorm. Wrapped up in a blanket, with a book in his hand and two cups of tea next to him on the table, Adam -his significant other- sat there, staring back at him with a loving curve on his lips before reaching out to the pilot with his free hand.

„Why don‘t you come here, Takashi? There are no stars to be seen tonight anyway,“ the brown haired male said in a slightly teasing tune, smiling as the other made his way to join him on the soft sofa.  
Sharing his blanket with Shiro, Adam handed him his cup of tea before putting his arm around him.  
„Well, I see the brightest star in my life, right here,“ the pilot said before he took a big gulp of his semi-warm tea. It wasn‘t uncommon for Shiro to get so lost in something that he forgot about his cups, so he ended up drinking cold tea rather frequently.  
„You are so cheesy, Takashi,“ was the dry reaction as Adam continued to read his book, pretending to be unimpressed by his boyfriend‘s flirting skills, but the black haired man knew better.  
Leaning in to give him a kiss on his cheek, he whispered „You love it.“  
Peeking at him from underneath his glasses, the brown haired one chuckled softly before focusing on the book again. Yes, he loved it.  
There were a few seconds of peaceful silence as only the sound of the rain filled the air, occasionally interrupted by a deep growl of thunder.

„By the way,“ Shiro started before taking another sip of his tea, „why Pisces? There are dozens of other constellations out there.“  
„It is my favourite constellation of all,“ was the simple reply.  
„How so?“  
A confused expression on the pilots face as he looked at the other, visibly eager to learn the answer, as if he was about to discover a new secret or find some hidden treasure.  
„Because that is your star sign, dummy!“ his partner explained, visibly amused. The blush rising on Shiro‘s face after having heard that was probably one of the most adorable sights anyone could ever witness in their life.  
Now putting his book away with a tender sigh, Adam couldn‘t help but smile from the bottom of his heart, watching the pilot as he finished his tea before placing both cups on the small table. Everything about this man was perfect in his eyes, he thought, before he gave in to the intense need to put both his arms around his partner and pull him in as close as possible. Shiro closed his eyes as he snuggled against his significant other, burying his face in the crook of his neck, planting gentle kisses on the delicate skin.  
An heartbeat later, the pilot felt warm fingers fondling his hair, slightly massaging his scalp, causing his whole body to relax.

Life at the Garrison had been hard from the first day on, for Shiro more than for anyone else since he always gave it his all, never doing anything half-heartedly. It led him to break records, to have cadets looking up to him like some sort of role model or hero-figure, but it also led to exhaustion and pressure, demons he had to fight every single day. And in this daily war, there has always been one soul right beside him: Adam.  
Not only have they trained together for years, but they knew each other‘s dreams, passions and secrets… The man currently holding him, who would always be there to hold him if needed, he could read him like an open book. He even knew about his illness and yet he was determined to stay with Shiro.  
The pilot knew best how infinite the universe was; and yet he had the unspeakable luck to meet this human being right next to him, the chance to love him and the blessing to be loved back in return.  
While listening to his partner‘s heartbeat, Shiro remembered how they grew closer, how Adam was his best friend long before they realised their feelings for each other; and he was still his best friend at this very moment.

„What are you thinking about, dear?“ Adam asked, his voice so soft it made cotton candy feel like sandpaper in comparison.  
„I‘m thinking of how much I love you.“  
Without further explanation, Shiro lifted himself up a bit in order to be able to reach his partner‘s lips, kissing him with all the affection he carried inside, both men melting into the connection as the storm kept raging outside, unable to disturb their peace.  
As soon as their lips parted, the black haired pilot leaned back in, softly pressing his partner against the rest of the couch before placing one palm on each cheek while he felt those gentle fingers in his hair the whole time.  
After a while, he felt Adam‘s hand on his chest and withdrew a tiny bit, barely noticeable, but enough to meet his partner‘s eyes.

„I love you, Takashi…,“ Adam whispered, his eyes practically diving into Shiro‘s bare soul as they felt each other‘s comforting body warmth trapped beneath the blanket, noticing each other‘s familiar scent and simply taking in each and every detail about the other they already knew so very well.  
„I love you too, Adam. More than you could ever imagine.“  
With that, they kissed one more time, their lips expressing all the care and affection that went beyond the boundaries of words, before Shiro snuggled back into his boyfriend‘s side, grabbing his hand to hold it. While resting his head on Adam‘s chest, Shiro stared at their entwined fingers and couldn‘t help but think  
_„I‘ll put a ring there… soon…“_


End file.
